


un, deux, trois

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Just add a third, it'll solve all your problems. Even if you don't really have any problems to begin with.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, mentioned Ragh Barkrock/Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	un, deux, trois

**Author's Note:**

> im love them..... also this will probably be done tomorrow...

“I would like to discuss something with you.” 

They're out, sort of. Not really. Well they're not like at home, but they're just in her tour bus, that's sitting in the drive way. Her new tour bus, which Lola got for her, as an early birthday gift/please don't bankrupt yourself bribe, which Fig was totally fine with. Free stuff, who doesn't love it. 

Her bass is set aside, an arm's reach away , while she's trying to figure out lyrics. 

And Ayda is here, trying to discuss something with her. 

“Yeah, lay it on me.” 

“I have been doing research on what a 'rock star' usually is, in an attempt to both relate to you and be able to be adequately proud of you, because I already know you are astonishing in every way I like specifics, as you know, and during my research I've arrived to the conclusion that 'celebrities' are usually to some degree promiscuous, would you say this is true for you?” 

“Uh.” Fig blinks through the process of catching all of that, smiling at the compliments. “No- I mean aside from those uh-” She trails off. “No.” 

“I see.” Ayda looks out the window. “And you have no interest in being so?” 

“Are you asking if I want to cheat on you? You have to tell me if you're trying to trick me into something, that's girlfriend law.” 

Ayda's eyes snap to Fig in an instant. 

“Is there such a thing as girlfriend law- Have I been neglectful in my research?” 

“No- no you've been super through. I was just- You know like, a cop has to tell you that they're a cop?” 

“That is not a thing.” 

“It super is.” 

“It has never been a thing.” And then Ayda sits down, wings tickling Fig's arm. “I am not attempting to trick you. And if you ever cheated on me I think I would be very conflicted.” 

“Not angry?” 

“Angry but also disappointed in myself. A torturous existence. I do not want to dwell. Though I probably will. No. I initially proposed the question because our friend and your drummer Gorgug said, and I quote 'You can always add a third. That will solve every problem, probably.'” It's a good impression, as far as Ayda's impressions go. 

“Yeah? Who's he thinking of asking?” 

“Rhag, I believe.” 

“Hm.” She leans back, as far back as she can when she's already in a booth with her knees bent up to her chest, holding a bunch of loose paper. “Yeah, I can see it.” 

Only kind of. She has no idea of Rhag and Zelda would get along that well, but Gorgug has good taste, so. He probably knows what he's doing. 

“And-” Ayda continues on, “I was wondering if you would want that, hypothetically.” 

“To date Rhag? He's gay.”

“No. You dating Rhag would be distressing for multiple reasons, please do not date Rhag.” 

“I wasn't planning on it.” 

Ayda sighs with relief and Fig nudges her side a little, playfully. Ayda moves closer and lifts her arm up. Fig nods and has Ayda's arm over her shoulder now, which is just, so so great. It's like dating a space heater- which Fig didn't really need to do because she already basically had fire in her veins but. But it's still nice when her girlfriend hugs her. 

“My very good best friend Adaine.” 

“Oh.” She swallows, and takes it again. “Oh!” Only a little psychotic sounding but better than sounding sad about it. “I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I mean before we started dating.” 

Mid-sophomore year actually. Well like, summer. There had been a party at Fabian's and it was a pool party and Kristen and Tracker had literally fallen into some bushes and Fabian, Gorgug and Riz were all inside talking about like kippers or something and it was just her and Adaine. She was on a pool floaty thing that looked like a big palm tree and Adaine was sitting under an umbrella. 

She was reading, and the breeze had picked up and it was blowing her hair around and Fig just watched her for what was probably half an hour. She'd get frustrated because her hair would keep getting in her face and it was just so- so-

“You had?” 

“Yeah,” Fig blinks- “I mean she was my best friend- is my best friend. We are all mutual best friends, this has been established, no take backs.” 

“No take backs.” Ayda agrees. “I both understand if you would prefer to remain 'exclusive' as much as I understand the desire to bring in our mutual best friend. Of course, depending on if Adaine would also be interested.” 

“Yeah, she might not be.” 

“She seemed very interested to know all about me kissing you, though.” 

“That-” Fig's face grows warmer, thank god you can't blush when you're already red. “That was probably just like, friend stuff.” 

“Maybe.” Ayda agrees. “I could ask her, if that would be more comfortable for you.” 

“Yeah- Yeah because I'd probably just freak out and try and, I don't know, skateboard out her window.” 

“She lives very high up, you shouldn't do that.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Though I could also catch you.” 

“Because you can fly.” 

“Exactly.” And then a moment later. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Of course you can.” And she does. Ayda's lips are always a little chapped, but in that like textured and fun way that Fig loves probably way too much. “You're really cool.” She whispers and then kisses her again. 

“Hm.” She hums, right against Fig's mouth. “So are you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
